while the summer sky changes
by particularly good finder
Summary: ... we pretend our lives don't suck. Hannah and Ernie exchange owls over the summer. One-shot


Prompt: 063-Summer  
Title: while the summer sun smiles…  
AN: No idea what prompted this. Hope it isn't too lame. Please review =D

_My darling Ernest,_

_I do hope that your summer has been sufficiently tedious without me, as I am completely bored out of my mind over here. There's absolutely nothing to do in this Merlin-forsaken suburb. _

_With love,_

_Hannah_

Dear Hannah,

Call me Ernest again and I'll hex you. I don't know how, but I will find a way to hex you through owl post.

If it makes you happy, I am utterly brain-dead. My parents are awfully dull people, and my sister is a bitch. I have never before wished to be in your presence so badly.

Ernie

_My blooming flower of joy, Ernest,_

_I'd like to see you try. _

_Yes, your pain gives me great joy. And they're not _that_ bad. Except your sister. She really is a bitch. _

_Oh, is that a confession, my love? You miss me so terribly that you're willing to admit it? I knew you were completely enthralled with me, but this level of devotion? I'm flattered._

_Love,_

_Hannah_

My sweet honey pot of love and elation,

Oh, it's on.

Oh, yes, my dear, I am completely lost without your shining light in my life. I'm thinking of growing out my hair and wearing guy-liner, that's how depressed I get when you're not around.

Seriously, Hannah, are you sure you're not in Gryffindor? Your ego is big enough.

Much love,

Ernie

_Ernest, the sun of my life and of my heart,_

_I truly appreciate the little gift you sent with your last letter. My parents were quite shocked when I came downstairs with a pig snout. You'll die a slow, painful death for this, my friend. _

_Why would I want to be in that house? All they do is pick fights and sleep through class. You should be in Slytherin just for suggesting that!_

_Plotting your demise,_

_Hannah_

Hannah,

I love you?

And that's all you do! You pick fights with Smith every day and spend all of Binns' class with your head on my shoulder, drooling on my robes.

Ernie

_Ernest,_

_You better. _

_Do not! Well…Smith deserves it. And your shoulder is very comfy. _

_Hannah_

Hannah,

I do. Really. Please don't hurt me.

Have you heard? Justin invited Susan to his place for the summer! And not us! Stupid little git. Now they're off having a marvelous time and you and I are stuck at our respective homes trying not to bludgeon ourselves to death.

Is my shoulder really that comfy? Should I be charging you for using it, then?

Ernie

_Ernest,_

_Love you too. I might still have to hurt you._

_That prick! Just because he's so totally in love with Susan doesn't mean he can abandon us to suffer through the summer!_

_Yes, yes it is. No, no you should not._

_-Hannah_

Dear Hannah,

Wait…Justin loves Susan? When did this happen?

Ernie (not Ernest!)

_Ernest,_

_You are as stupid as a troll, you know this?_

_Hannah_

Hannah,

You're a bitch.

-Ernie

Dear Hannah,

Please write me back. It's been three days and I'm ready to avada kedavra myself.

Ernie

Hannah,

Seriously, love, you alright? Did I say something?

Ernie

Dear Hannah,

If you don't answer me soon, I'm walking all the way over to you. Damn you and your lack of floo.

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_Don't kill yourself. I was sulking. That's what happens when a guy calls you a bitch._

_Hannah_

Dear Hannah,

Love, I call you a bitch on a daily basis. What's really wrong?

Love,

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_Sorry. Just been a bit down lately. _

_Hannah_

Dear Hannah,

PMS?

Ernie

_Ernest,_

_That is the fastest way to get your arse kicked to Antarctica, you realize this?_

_No, my grannie is ill. You know, the muggle one. And I have to sit back and watch her suffer because she's not allowed to know about magic. It just depresses a person, really. _

_Sorry to be downer,_

_Hannah_

Dear Hannah,

Sorry about the PMS joke. I have a sister; it's second nature to me.

I'm truly sorry about your grannie. I wish I could give you a hug right now.

Love,

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_Thank you so much for the hugging flowers. You really are the sweetest boy I've ever met. Though I think my mum may be allergic to them (we'll just have to keep those in my room). _

_I don't know why your sister hates you so much, or why you can't get a date to Hogsmeade. Maybe it's because you're so short._

_Much love,_

_Hannah_

Hannah,

You're welcome. It's helpful to be on Professor Sprout's good side (and know how to contact her during the summer).

Ah, see, _that's_ the Hannah we all know and love: bright and cheerful and complimentary as ever!

Love,

Ernie

_Dear Ernie,_

_You suck-up. Ten sickles say you become a prefect, she loves you so much._

_Yes, back and bright as ever. You should be basking in my ethereal glow, dear Ernest. It does wonders for the skin._

_Love,_

_Hannah_

Hannah,

Oh, and you'll be right there next to me. She _adores _you. Can't tell why, though.

Oh, that? I thought it was the sickly glow from your disgusting, pale skin.

Ernie

_Ernest,_

_Sure, sure, and Susan is a stripper in her spare time. Me, a prefect! Right…_

_You better hope I don't remember that little comment next time I see you, Macmillan. _

_Hannah_

Dear Hannah,

Ew. Did not need that visual.

Mhmm. You love me too much to take it to heart, Hannah. Right?

Ernie

_Ernest,_

_Sorry to wake you, but look outside. I truly hope the night is as beautiful there as it is here, because I can't fall asleep and I need to share it with someone. _

_Hannah_

Hannah,

I was still awake, lucky for you. It is absolutely stunning here. The stars are amazing, and that full moon… Wow…

It kind of makes you remember how small you are.

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_I'm sitting on my roof right now. You should try it. The view is just so brilliant from up here. _

_I wish you were here. This kind of night just has to be spent with someone. I feel so tiny all by myself. _

_Hannah_

Hannah,

Good advice. Everything is ten times brighter up here. It's amazing.

I know what you mean. I've never felt so…alone. The world is a big place, love.

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_I put a wig on my teddy bear and am now pretending it is you. That's not too pathetic, is it?_

_Sometimes I think it's too big. Much too big._

_Hannah_

Hannah,

It's not _that_ pathetic. I'm flattered (and a little creeped out). I miss you too.

Graduation is a few years away. We have time to pretend life is small.

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_It's not _that_ creepy. You're my best friend and I miss you and everyone is boring here. Okay, it's creepy. Forget I said anything._

_Oh, don't say that! I feel all depressed now._

_Hannah_

Hannah,

I miss you. Don't be sad. Falling asleep. Going to bed now.

Love,

Ernie

_Ernie,_

_Sweet dreams, sweet boy. Talk to you tomorrow. _

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Hannah_

Goodnight, Hannah.

Love,

Ernie


End file.
